Leia Organa
) Carrie Fisher (LEGO Star Wars, archival voice in Rogue One) Shelby Young (Forces of Destiny) Rachel Butera (Battlefront II) Carolyn Hennesy (Star Wars Resistance and Lego Star Wars: All-Stars) |inspiration = Princess Yuki from The Hidden Fortress |fullname = Leia Amidala Skywalker Organa Solo |alias = Princess Leia Your Highness Your Worshipfulness Sweetheart (by Han Solo) Your Worship Boushh General Organa |personality = Brave, bold, heroic, caring, feisty, hot-headed, occasionally stubborn, considerate, kind, independent, motherly, shrewd, dignified, intelligent, enduring, headstrong, fierce, wise, loving, outspoken, compassionate |appearance = Fairly muscular, fair skin, rosy cheeks, round face, both brown hair and eyes |occupation = Princess of Alderaan (formerly) Senator of the Imperial Senate (formerly) Soldier of the Rebel Alliance Senator of the New Republic General of the Resistance |alignment = Good |affiliations = Rebel Alliance New Republic New Republic Senate Resistance |goal = To restore freedom to the galaxy To stop the First Order from destroying the New Republic |home = Alderaan |family = Padmé Amidala † Bail Organa † Breha Organa † Luke Skywalker † Han Solo † Ben Solo/Kylo Ren Shmi Skywalker † Cliegg Lars † Owen Lars † Beru Lars † Ruwee Naberrie Jobal Naberrie Sola Naberrie Ryoo and Pooja Naberrie Lef Lars (step-great-grandfather) Gredda Lars (step-great-grandfather) Edern Lars (step-great-uncle) Legends: Jaina Solo (daughter) Jacen and Anakin Solo (sons, deceased) Jagged Fel (son-in-law) Allana Solo (granddaughter) Anakin Skywalker (father) Padmé Amidala (mother) Winter Celchu (adoptive sister) Mara Jade Skywalker (sister-in-law) Ben Skywalker (nephew) Tycho Celchu (adoptive brother-in-law) Roan Fel (great-grandson) Ania Solo (great-great-granddaughter) Marasiah Fel (great-great-granddaughter)}} |friends = Han Solo, Luke Skywalker, C-3PO, R2-D2, Chewbacca, Ewoks, Lando Calrissian, Admiral Ackbar, Bail Organa, RX-24, Rey, Finn, Poe Dameron, Kanan Jarrus, Ezra Bridger, Hera Syndulla, Sabine Wren, Garazeb Orrelios, C1-10P, Wicket W. Warrick, Mon Mothma, Maz Kanata |enemies = Palpatine, Darth Vader (formerly), Stormtroopers, Jabba the Hutt, Wilhuff Tarkin, Boba Fett, IG-88, General Hux, Captain Phasma, Supreme Leader Snoke, Kylo Ren |likes = Freedom, peace |dislikes = Galactic Empire, Sith, war, First Order, Knights of Ren |powers = Power of the Force |possessions = Blaster pistols |quote = "Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope." "Aren't you a little short for a stormtrooper?" "Why, you stuck-up, half-witted, scruffy-looking nerd-herder!" }}Leia Organa Solo '''(born '''Leia Amidala Skywalker) is the tritagonist of the original Star Wars trilogy. She was portrayed by Carrie Fisher. Background Before her birth, Leia's and Luke's births were predicted by the Force Priestess Serenity, told Yoda there was another Skywalker and Yoda heard his voice from the future say so as well. After her birth, Leia was adopted by Bail and Breha Organa while her brother Luke was sent to live with their aunt and uncle on Tatooine. Personality As a child, Leia was a tomboyish, outspoken young lady who disliked the title "Princess." As she grew older, Leia matured, becoming rebellious, kind and caring. She takes after both her parents, having her mother's cleverness and leadership skills. She is also fairly similar to her father, Anakin and her brother Luke, having hot-headed, headstrong, emotionally insecure, and impatient traits. Leia is not proud of the fact that she takes after Anakin more than Padme, where at their core, despite their differences, Leia was quite opinionated and hot-tempered as much as Anakin, up to the point where Leia questioned how her father felt before his fall to the Dark Side. Leia was also a passionate supporter of democracy and freedom, especially speaking out against the Empire's oppression of innocent people. It was also her cover that she was actually a part of the Rebel Alliance, fighting against the Empire and acting like she doesn't want to overthrow Palpatine. Leia also cared very deeply for her friends and family, especially her relationship with her brother Luke and her husband, Han Solo. By the events of The Force Awakens, Leia has become quite wise and had for many years served as a senator for the New Republic. However, when Leia was revealed by the traitorous senator Carise Sindian to be Darth Vader's daughter, Leia was publicly humiliated. She was no longer as trusting as she once had been and only confided in a few close friends afterwards, such as Admiral Ackbar. The loss of her son, Ben Solo, to Snoke also caused her great grief as did Han Solo leaving her when he was unable to cope with the loss. Thus, she became extremely dedicated in her fight against the First Order, and to finding her brother Luke, who had disappeared after Ben, now called Kylo Ren, massacred most of the New Jedi Order Luke had tried so hard to build. By finding Luke, Leia would attempt to bring hope back to the galaxy. Appearances Revenge of the Sith Chronologically, Leia first appears in Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. At the beginning of the film, Padmé informed Anakin she was pregnant. One night, Anakin had a terrible dream where his wife and daughter died in childbirth. Palpatine used Anakin's fear of losing his wife and children against him and one of the factors that caused him to fall to the dark side of the Force. After becoming Darth Vader, Anakin Force-chokes Padmé when he believes she brought Obi-Wan to kill him, endangering both Padmé and their unborn children. Obi-Wan bested Anakin in combat and took the pregnant Padmé to Polis Massa. It was there that Leia was born, five minutes after her twin brother, Luke. She was adopted by Bail Organa of Alderaan in order to protect her from the Emperor and her biological father while her brother was sent to live with their aunt and uncle. Rogue One: A Star Wars Story Leia gains the Death Star plans that had been transmitted on the planet Scarif with the efforts of Jyn Erso and her group of renegades. In this film, a digital face of Leia was placed on the actress playing her to when Carrie Fisher was younger A New Hope The Empire Strikes Back Over the next three years, Leia was highly annoyed by Han Solo at first before she ultimately developed romantic feelings for him. Several days before the battle of Hoth, Leia became aware of Han's decision to leave the Rebel Alliance and pay for his debt to Jabba the Hutt because the group had a run-in with one of Jabba's bounty hunters. Han bade farewell to General Carlist Rieekan and Leia, but she denied her feelings. He was angered by Leia's lack of honesty about his leaving. Later that evening, when Luke was reported missing and Han went out to find him, Leia was evidently worried for her friends. Despite her fears, Leia was told by one of the officers they had to close the gates. However, the next morning, Han found Luke and brought him back to the base, where he was nursed back to health. After Luke recovered, Leia was with her brother, Solo, Chewbacca, C-3PO and R2-D2. She grew infuriated with Han and kissed Luke in retaliation before departing. They left Luke to rest when General Rieekan called Leia and the remaining visitors of Luke into the command room, where the general informed Leia that the Empire had located their base. During the battle of Hoth, Leia was forced to evacuate the planet with Han on the Millennium Falcon. They were joined by R2, 3PO, and Chewie and made a clean get away just as Vader and the Stormtroopers infiltrated the now abandoned Rebel Base. Managing to escape the Empire, the group hide in the inside of a comet unknowingly in a a space worm. It is here that Leia admits her feelings for Han and she ends up kissing him, thus beginning their romantic relationship. Trivia * It is hinted in the book, Star Wars Bloodline that Leia tapped to the Dark Side of the Force to give her extra strength to strangle Jabba to death with her chain. * When Revenge of the Sith came out, many people did not understand how it was possible that Leia claims to remember her mother when she had known her for barely a minute. There has been some debate about whether Leia is discussing her biological mother, Padmé Amidala, or her foster mother. Gallery TLJ_-_Leia_Organa.jpg File:Leia 10.jpg File:Leia and Han TFA 2.png File:Leia and Han TFA.jpg File:Leia Endor PROMO.png File:Leia Organa 13.png File:Leia Episode IV 2.png File:Leia Organa Episode IV 2.jpg File:Leia Organa and Luke Skywalker Phot 2.png File:Leia Part 6.png File:Leia Render.png File:Leia Slave Costume.jpg File:Leia SW4.png File:Leia TFA.jpg File:Leia- the truth revealed.png File:Leia TLJ 3.png File:Leia TLJ2.png File:Leia, Han Luke and Chewie.png File:Leia3.jpg File:LEIAPicture8.jpg File:Picture9Leia.png File:Leia Organa 11.jpg File:Princess Leia 1.png File:Princess Leia Episode IV 1.png File:Princess Leia Episode V 1.png File:PrincessLeia1.jpg File:PrincessLeia5.jpg File:PrincessLeiaESB2.png File:SWTLJ.png Profile - Leia Organa Solo.png Category:Star Wars characters Category:Adults Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Lovers Category:Tritagonists Category:Characters introduced in 1977 Category:Princesses Category:Live-action characters Category:Royalty Category:Twins and Triplets Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Siblings Category:Movie characters Category:Sci-fi characters Category:Phineas and Ferb characters